masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Warlord Saga: Growing Shadows
Growing Shadows is the first installment in The Warlord Saga. Lisea Masari bolted through the halls of in a full sprint. The only thing she could hear was her heavy breathing and the sound of her boots clicking against the metallic floors as she sped through the corridors bathed in a red glow. She came to the end of the corridor to a sealed door and blasted it open with a single flash of her biotics. The door flew out of place and smash into three armed ; this was a raid on a base. A squad of vorcha armed with assault rifles rush to intercept Lisea from the other room and a few vorcha armed with rocket launchers perch themselves on the balcony over-looking the small room that Lisea blasted herself into. As vorcha began firing on her, Lisea picked up the smashed door with her biotics and used the thick steel object as a shield. When the opportunity came, she hurled the hunk of metal at the assault rifle vorcha squad and leapt onto the balcony with a single biotic-augmented jump. Two dealt with the rocket-wielding vorcha and allowed Lisea to continue through the complex. Fighting through the Blood Pack base, Lisea met an opposition of and heavily-armored krogan armed with shotguns. In time she made it to the office of Yuger, the leader of that particular outfit of Blood Pack mercs. Yuger sat at his desk with five Blood Pack Elites surrounding him. "I don't know why you're here Spectre, but I promise you'll wish you hadn't come," growled Yuger. "You have information that I require," replied Lisea. "I want her in pieces," shouted Yuger to his krogan guards. The large krogan began to move forward, their lumbering movements shaking the room like explosions. Lisea charged her biotic energy, emitting a blue aura as she did so. Yuger could tell something was up and pressed the panic button under his desk. The first Elite let out a bellow before swinging his mighty mace at Lisea. She dodged the attack with a great leap and flipped off of the beast hump-back before launching a powerful biotic wave at the beast. As another approached she rapidly struck the beast with a combination of biotic punches and pistol shots. The beast growled and fell to it's knees. Two others charged her at once and Lisea countered with a devastating shockwave that sent both beasts flying out of Yuger's large office window. She turned her attention back to the downed krogan and drove her serrated dagger into the monster's skull. A fifth Elite pulled out it's with one hand and rapidly let off a few shells at Lisea. She set up a to defend herself and retaliated with a Mass Split which left a gaping hole in the krogan's chest. She turned to Yuger who still sat in his desk appearing visibly worried. Behind her, the mace-wielding krogan rose back to his feet and rose his massive bludgeoning weapon over his head to crush Lisea. Without even turning around, Lisea rapidly increased the mass of the mace to a point where the krogan couldn't hold it and it landed on the beasts head, crushing it's skull. Lisea slowly approached Yuger but just then, an rose outside of the window and began unleashing a rain of bullets from it's mass-accelerator machine guns. Lisea quickly dodges the attack and Yuger jumps into the gunship's cockpit for a quick escape. As the Mantis turns to leave, Lisea springs from her cover and bolts out of the window. Using her biotics she thrusts herself far enough to grab onto the gunship's tail. She carefully makes her way across the gunship as it soars through the smoggy air of Omega and manages to get to the cockpit. Yuger sees her and takes out his . He lets off a few rounds through the cockpit at Lisea but she manages to dodge his fire. She didn't want to do anything that could kill Yuger, but she didn't have a choice. She used her biotics to crush one of the engines of the Mantis and directed the ship to crash onto the top of a building. Yuger crawled from the smoldering wreckage of the Mantis and realized he crawled right to Lisea on his hands and knees. With her biotics, she picks up the krogan and slams him into the mantis which is beginning to burn. "You were employed by someone, who was it," Lisea calmly asked. "I don't know what you're talking about," replied Yuger gruffly. "Lying is not a wise move to make at this moment," said Lisea. "Go to hell," shouted Yuger. Lisea dropped Yuger and picked up the flaming wreckage of the Mantis with ease. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this," said Lisea. As she began to strike Yuger with it, he broke. "Wait!! It was a krogan named Warlord, that's all I know," yelped Yuger. Lisea tossed the wreckage aside. "This entire episode could have been bypassed if you just told me what I wanted to know," said Lisea. Leaving Yuger on the ground, Lisea simply strolled away. Lisea had been tracking a mysterious figure throughout the galaxy for weeks and this was the only breakthrough she had made though unfortunately many krogan called themselves Warlord. It would be a tough search and if the Blood Pack were hesitant to say anything, this could be a truly daunting test of her abilities. Lisea knew that she would need help and contacted Nail Itola, her apprentice. Though the forbade her from utilizing his help for assignments, she didn't care -- his skills were too great to turn a blind eye to and besides, she's been his guardian for years -- she taught him everything he knew and there could be no one else better for her to trust. What Lisea didn't know was that Nail had been conducting his own investigation. Inside the nightclub "The Fringe" onboard the , a young female sits alone at the bar, appearing to be waiting for someone. A turian approached from the shadows and sat next to her. He activated his and rapidly skimmed his fingers across the hologram-like panels. "This is it, the entire Prometheus Code," said the turian. "Good, my master will be pleased to have this," replied the quarian. She activated her Omni-Tool and quickly downloaded the data that the turian presented her before making her exit from the club. The turian had a quick drink, but before he could leave a familiar face appeared to stare him down. "Nail," excalimed the turian in surprise. "Hello again Herick," replied Nail Itola, the mysterious drell crusader. "I thought you were in the ! What are you doing here," asked Herick. "I dealt with the pirates there faster than I thought I would so I made my way here. I'm looking for someone, Herick and I think you know who," replied Nail. "Ugh... I don't know what you're talkin' about," replied Herick. "That quarian that was just here; what business did you have with her," asked Nail. "I don't know what you mean," whimpered Herick. "Look, I don't have time for this Herick," exclaimed Nail as he pulled out his Theridan. "Wait! Nail, I'd like to help you but.... If I say anything I could end up with my face ripped off," replied Herick. "What have you gotten yourself into Herick? Who has you so afraid," inquired Nail. "I don't wanna die," mumbled Herick. "I can keep you safe, Herick. Have I ever let you get hurt before," retorted Nail. "These guys aren't the same, though. These are bad people planning some crazy shit. I don't know much but that quarian, her name's Ysai'Vael. You should track her down," whispered Herick. Nail swiftly turned and exited the club. He watched her as she left long enough to get a general sense of what direction she was headed in. He raced from the club and tracked the quarian down to the docking yard. He searched the area for awhile but had effectively lost her trail. She could have been light-years away by then, but it soon became evident that she stayed on the station. Three grenades explode near him and send him flying into a pile of crates. From what seems like nowhere, a large tentacled machine floats into view. "You think I didn't know you were following me, drell?! Prepare to die," shouts Ysai'Vael over the machine's loudspeaker. It was apparent that she was piloting the machine. She fired a rain of grenades at Nail who could do nothing but run, duck, and dodge his way to safety. All he brought with him on the station was his Theridan and he could tell that it wouldn't be able to do anything against the machine's defenses. He did realize, however, that he was in the Nemean Abyss and that there were bound to be weapons held in crates throughout the hangar. He ran behind the nearest pile of crates where Ysai'Vael launched another few grenades. The resulting blast sent Nail flying and debris from the crates everywhere, but Nail managed to see a number of weapons which survived the blast. He grabbed the nearest gun, an M-110 Grenade Launcher. With one hand, he lifted the weapon up and repeatedly launched grenades at the machine, severely weakening it's kinetic barriers. He grabbed a nearby ML-80 Rocket Launcher and fired a single rocket into the large machine which not only dropped it's shields completely but dropped some of the vehicles plating aswell. Ysai'Vael let out a scream as the machine slammed into the wall behind her but she wasn't through yet. She fired up the particle cannons mounted to her combat machine and blasted away at Nail. Nail responded with a quick dash to the ledge of the dock and leaped from it all the way to the lower deck. He burst through a crate and grabbed a M-50 Mauler. He let off a series of rounds with the heavy machine gun in hopes of downing Ysai'Vael's war machine but she responded by grabbing Nail with the tentacle appendages and trying to crush the life from his body. Though Ysai'Vael figured that Nail was about to meet his end, he surprised her as he let out a sudden burst of biotics to release her grip and launched a nearby fuel tank at Ysai which unleashed a blaze of energy and barely destroyed Ysai'Vael's war machine. The machine sputtered away and entered the hangar of a nearby frigate, which suddenly began to rev it's engines. The frigate sped through the hangar field, but not before Nail managed to memorize the appearance of the ship. With nothing else to do there, Nail made his way back to The Fringe to ask Herick some more questions. Upon arriving there he noticed that Herick was visibly nervous and had drank his way through a few rounds just to try to settle himself. "I'm actually kind of surprised you're still here," said Nail as he approaches. "I can't bring myself to leave. I don't know how long I'd get before passing out from anxiety," replied Herick. "You'll be fine Herick, trust me -- she's gone," said Nail. "What do you mean gone," replied Herick. "She took off in her ship after I gave her a bit of a beating. I tried to get some answers out of her but she managed to escape," said Nail. "Oh man," mumbled Herick as he put his hand on his forehead. "What's wrong," asked Nail. "What do you mean 'what's wrong' man?! She probably knew you followed her and suspects me of leading you to her," hissed Herick. "Don't worry about that," said Nail in a monotone voice. "Yeah, well either way it doesn't matter anyway. She or someone else will come back for me once they realize they don't have the Prometheus Code," said Herick. "Prometheus Code? Herick, I don't like being left in the dark," replied Nail. "Oh, the Prometheus Code is supposed to be a compilation of data that holds the blueprints of some sort of super-weapon. Ysai'Vael came to get it for her boss," said Herick. "Do you know who she works for," asked Nail. "Nah, she always just referred to him as her master. I really couldn't tell you anything else," answered Herick. "Right. Alright, until we get this sorted out, you're staying with a friend of mine on Omega," said Nail. "I guess it would give me a little time, but they'll find me eventually," said Herick. "Not if I can bring them down first," replied Nail. Just then, Nail's communications went off. It was none other than his guardian and mentor, Lisea Masari. She told him of an assignment she was currently working on, and that's when Nail discovered that their investigations could be possibly linked. After moving Herick to Omega, Nail met up with Lisea on the and began going over what they already knew. Nothing really seemed related except for a few mysterious business deals and a mysterious figure behind it all. If both investigations were related, the two learned a great deal from one another as Nail learned the name of Warlord, and Lisea learned about the Prometheus Code. Before they could really prove a similarity, they split again to do some more research into the matter. Nail would track down Ysai'Vael's frigate while Lisea would hunt down more information on Warlord and the Prometheus Code. On , the remnants of breeding facility had been completely renovated. The ruined look of the structure had been built to make the structure into a massive fortress, complete with a strengthened infrastructure, turreted defenses, and hundreds of surviving . Inside of the fortress's throne room, a massive krogan stood in front of a large window over-looking the surrounding region. He watched as Berserkers unloaded mechs and weapon crates from frigates. He saw the continued construction of his fortress and the small city that was forming around it. He paid particular attention to a construction site a few miles away where he could see the construction of his massive starship fleet. He heard a knock at the door leading into the throne room. "You may enter," he said. The door's locks rotated and slid open to reveal a tall asari who strolled in. "Dr. Warlord, I bring bad news. It seems a Spectre has learned of your existence," said Shavara. "Many know of me; I'm considered an urban myth to the Council. What makes this Spectre any different," asks Warlord. "Yuger. Yuger informed the Spectre of your name," said Shavara. Warlord snorted and made his way to his throne. "And why would he do something as foolish as that," asked Warlord who was visibly more angry. "He claims that the Spectre threatened his life," replied Shavara. "Then the coward should have let them kill him. Yuger does not deserve to be a krogan or to be alive," growled Warlord. "What would you have me do," inquired Shavara. "First off, I want you to kill Yuger and anyone serving under him; I have no need for cowards and incompetence. Call Ysai'Vael aswell. I want to know her progress on retrieving the Prometheus Code," said Warlord. "You may not have to wait," said Shavara looking out of the window. Warlord turns to see what Shavara is looking at. He sees Ysai's ship flying toward the docks. "Good, have Ysai report here on the double," orders Warlord. Shavara bows and leaves Warlord's throne room silently. He may have gained the attention of Citadel-space but before they even found him, his super-weapon would be complete and he would be able to begin his reign of dominance over the galaxy. Category:Fan Fiction